


Surprise at the Hot Springs

by Herowrath3



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Casual Sex, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Tub Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Incest, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Micaiah goes to a hot springs neat the Order's Barracks for a private "meeting" only to find Altina already there for her own relaxation. There's nothing wrong with including her in what's to come though, right? Requested by u/mysecretwhataccount on Reddit!
Relationships: Micaiah/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Micaiah/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran/Orudina | Altina, Orudina | Altina/Micaiah, Orudina | Altina/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Surprise at the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> This work was requested by u/mysecretwhataccount. Check out the tumblr link on my profile page to learn more about making requests!

It was late at night as Micaiah wrapped a towel around her nude form and stepped into the warm air, the heat emanating from the hot rock formations surrounding her. Askr was a bountiful land, containing several of these hot springs. This particular location was quite far from the Order's barracks. But it was still close enough for anyone to make the trip if they _really_ wanted to be alone.

...or meet with someone in secret.

Her body tingled at the thought as she approached a large pool of water. She dipped a toe inside and cooed at the fiery comfort that greeted it. She unravelled her towel and let it fall behind the pebbles bordering the clear surface and took the carved rocky steps into her watery paradise, moaning as it surrounded her tense body. She sank until the upper curves of her breasts and felt all the knots in her form fall away at once. She closed her eyes and sighed. Now all she needed was for -

"Ah, Micaiah."

She jumped, sending faint ripples out from around her. She looked around, her golden orbs darting from left to right, only to then settle on a familiar purple haired figure just as nude as her and equally submerged, albeit taller and at the opposite end of the pool.

"A - ah, Altina!"

Altina gave her a small nod of acknowledgement and waded towards her, the other woman's movements so graceful despite being slowed by the water. It had been a strange and humbling experience when Kiran had summoned not only one of the greatest Heroes of Micaiah's continent but also her distant ancestor, but the two had become good friends almost at once. Micaiah had been particularly awed by how humble the dual wielding warrior of beorc-kind truly was.

Of course, she had never expected to stumble across her naked, especially not while she was naked herself!

"Well met, Micaiah," Altina had made it to her while she was trapped in her own thoughts, and leaned against a stone wall beside her. "I see you wanted a quiet moment yourself?"

"Y - yes, indeed." The Silver-Haired Maiden swallowed, trying not to stare at Altina's large chest. "F - forgive me, did you want to be alone? I - I'll go find another pool..." She looked away, only now noticing the second towel discarded by the edge of the stairs.

She turned to the steps but Altina held her arm with a firm grip, one that belied the immense strength she possessed. "That won't be necessary. To be honest, I've only been here a few minutes and I confess I've already started feeling lonely. I'm glad you're here! Perhaps we can arrange to come here together next time?"

Micaiah looked at her for a moment, then relaxed and turned around once more. "Y - yes...that would be lovely. I'm surprised though Altina, I didn't expect you'd want to spend time alone too. You seem so...powerful."

Altina just laughed a short but pleasant laugh. "Ah, you're not the first to ask me that. So many people admire me for being blessed with my twin blades, they seem to forget that I'm still a person, just as they are..." she looked away, eyes sparkling for another moment before she turned to Micaiah once more. "And just as _you_ are. If you love peace and quiet as much as I do it seems we aren't so different, despite our differing aptitudes."

"Altina..." What a bizarre thought! It was so strange to think that someone as... _legendary_ as Altina could be anything like herself - but now that she was smiling slightly Micaiah had to wonder if Altina knew she would think this and shook her head. Perhaps it was a subconscious block she'd placed on herself out of respect, but she'd never been able to read the great Hero's thoughts.

So instead Micaiah shook her head and returned Altina's smile with a small one of her own."Thank you. I love my companions, but so few of them appreciate the joys of some peace and quiet." Not that she had planned to be quiet for long, but this chance meeting was already proving to be quite pleasant.

"The pleasure's all mine," Altina took a handful of warm water and rubbed it into my face. "It's such a strange thought to think I'd be soaking beside my own flesh and blood, let alone flesh and blood from centuries in my future." Altina looked her up and down and smiled again, though there was a strange ferocity in her eyes that Micaiah could sense even without her powers. "Especially flesh and blood that is so... _pleasant_ on the eyes."

Altina's eyes dropped to her chest. Micaiah covered her firm breasts but couldn't help looking at Altina's head on. They were firm too, but at least two sizes larger than her own. She leaned in slightly and...were they already erect? She felt her cheeks grow warm, far warmer than the spring alone could explain. Was Altina into... and if she was getting so flustered, was she _also_ interested in... she'd spent so much of her life in the near-exclusive company of men, she hadn't really had the chance to think about it. It's true that she was already running high on hormonal energy, but...

Micaiah reached out a hand aimed directly for one of her ancestor's perky orbs. "Um...do you mind if I?"

"Only if I can do the same for you," came the smug answer.

The two took a step closer and Micaiah's palm made contact with another woman's breast for the first time as she felt Altina's hands grip her shoulders. The ancient warrior let out a soft moan as Micaiah gave her flesh a tentative squeeze, then ran a hand down Micaiah's chest to palm one of her breasts in return. Now it was Micaiah's turn to moan, though this sound was also mixed with a faint gasp.

"So this is how another woman feels..." the shorter girl muttered.

"I'm learning things too," came the quiet reply. "How much time do you have before you're expected back with the others?"

"Oh..." Micaiah bit her lip as Altina twisted her nipple slightly, muffling a second moan. "Actually..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Kiran also walked over to the springs in a towel, feeling the heat of the earth against his bare feet and trying to press his half-erection down in case anyone saw, though thankfully it had yet to happen. He heard a faint murmuring as he neared the largest pool in the area and saw Micaiah and Altina huddled together in the water, both completely nude. His surprise at seeing one more figure than he'd been expecting only barely won out over the shot of adrenalin he got from seeing two naked and beautiful women and he couldn't help but call out:

"Micaiah?"

The two women jumped back and turned to him. Both of their cheeks were flushed, Micaiah's moreso as she stared at him with no effort to cover her nudity. Altina placed a lazy arm over her chest but left her core exposed - he wondered if she knew he could see it through the water's surface.

"Ah...K - Kiran!" said the Silver-Haired Maiden. He stepped into the water, holding his towel down until it soaked up enough water to droop naturally. Micaiah waded towards him. His first instinct was to hold her close, but since someone was watching them...

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked instead. Micaiah glanced from him to Altina and back, then shook her head.

"No...not at all. You're late, Kiran." She placed her hands on his taller shoulders. Her blush was dying down now, he could see something much more primal rise to the surface.

"Ah, you know how it is. Something came up and I couldn't shake them in time." Now it was his turn to glance at the third party and back, but before he could say anything, Micaiah had untied the knot of his towel. The water-logged material fell away at once, exposing his nude form to both, though Micaiah's body obscured his already erect member from the purple-haired woman.

"Uh...Micaiah?"

But the smaller of the trio instead pulled him into a kiss, pulling him tight and squeezing her chest into his. Still confused but unwilling to turn his partner away, he held her just as firmly and returned the kiss, feeling his length pressed flat between their stomachs. They continued the lip lock for several seconds before pulling away, a thin trail of saliva between their mouths that lingered for several seconds before snapping, despite Micaiah's heavy breathing. He was curious, but Kiran couldn't help cupping one of her small mounds in the palm of his hand, somehow still as soft as he remembered despite most of it being submerged. A pair of splashes drew the pair's attention to Altina, who was forcing her way through the water towards them, the pressure of the clear substance making her breasts sway more than was natural.

He couldn't look away.

"I see," Altina chuckled. "So, how long has this been happening, Micaiah?"

Micaiah blushed again, but this time her eyes remained dark and half-closed as she turned her head partway to face her. "Well... for a while now. Kiran's always been such a good listener and - _ah!_ " He had squeezed her breast. "Well, we were feeling particularly bored one night and...one thing led to another and... _ahhhhh Kiran!_ " This time he'd kissed her neck, feeling some of the spring's moisture on his tongue. It was a good thing he wasn't in his own world, where pools were pumped full of chlorine.

"Ah, so _this_ is who you said you were waiting for?" Altina looked from one to the other with a sly grin. Kiran turned to the girl currently half-melted in his arms.

"You told her?"

"Ah...not exactly, I only told her that I was waiting for another friend, but..." her face reddened a little deeper and she shook it again. "It seems I've grown too impatient. I'm sorry, Kiran..."

He just grinned and tilted her chin up before kissing her once more. She gave him a confused look when they parted. "Well, I'm surprised for sure, but this is an interesting side to you Micaiah! I never would have expected it...or has it really been that long since we last laid together?"

"W - well, it _has_ , hasn't it?" Her eyes seemed to clear for a moment and she looked at Altina again, who now stood mere feet away. "I'm so sorry for this, Altina... should we stop?"

Whatever restraint she'd pulled up vanished as soon as Altina shook her head, her eyes darkening once again as the other woman chuckled.

"Good heavens, no! If anything, I'm curious how a man able to make you of all people take leave of her senses... _performs_. Is he that much better than Sothe, my dear?"

Micaiah shook her head at once. "Th - this has nothing to do with Sothe! We... we just have an agreement, that's all." She turned back to Kiran, more to get away from Altina's smirk than anything, but he kissed her again all the same, feeling her arms wrap around his neck as he grabbed her rump and pulled her pelvis towards him. Her movement was slowed by the water but her hips made contact with his, squeezing his length between their torsos once more. They pressed their faces further together and opened their mouths, letting their tongues wrestle as a short-term outlet for their passion. They squeezed themselves further and further together, only to feel something slither beneath their bodies. Kiran felt something else as a hand wrapped around his girth. The two lovers turned around to see Altina fondling him with a small smile on her face.

"Well, you said this wasn't about love, so...surely you don't see any harm in me joining in?"

Kiran glanced at Micaiah, trying to ignore the hand still swivelling around him. Micaiah glanced back and a moment later shrugged. He shrugged back.

"You...can," she told Altina. "I must admit this feels strange though."

"I suspect it's strange for all of us," came her answer. "Oh, but may I suggest we move to one of those seats? As curious as I am about making love underwater I fear we'd come away with several blisters for our troubles." She motioned to the plain beds set up a little ways away from the water's surface, just far enough to avoid getting splashed while still keeping warm. They were only beds so far as they were flat planks of wood suspended a few feet off the ground with a thick towel substituting for a mattress. Still...

"It'll do," said Kiran. "Shall we dry ourselves off then? We wouldn't want to freeze once we get out...oh," he looked under water at his lost towel and sighed, shutting his eyes for a moment so he could dip underwater to retrieve it and throw it flat on the ground above. "Well, you two can go first. I suppose I'll just have to borrow one of your towels once you're done."

The two girls nodded and walked up the stairs ahead of him, retrieving their towels as they went. Kiran followed close behind despite the sudden chill, groping an ass cheek of each. They chuckled in unison and swatted him away so they could dry themselves. Kiran watched them work, brushing against their flawless, slightly red skin, watching their breasts bounce back into place each time they scrubbed past them - Altina's bouncing moreso - then watched them bend down to dry their legs, though he couldn't help but notice how their inner thighs stayed moist despite their thoroughness. Neither girl turned around, but he could stil see the curve of their rears as they bent forward. He tried to nudge his erection down as if it would make it any less hard, letting go as soon as Micaiah finished and looked up at him. Before he could reach out and accept the towel she'd wordlessly held out though, Altina finished too. He looked from one to the other.

"So..." he looked from one to the other. "Who wants to give me their towel?"

Altina answered immediately. "Actually, since we're about to get intimate anyway, so why don't I do the honors as a way to... _acquaint_ myself with you better?" She glanced at the other girl, who seemed mildly surprised. "You can join in if you want, I don't want to keep him all to myself."

Altina walked towards me. Micaiah watched her for a second before nodding.

"I was actually going to suggest that myself."

With those words she came to him as well. As one, they raised their towels to his upper body - Altina in front, Micaiah behind - and started towelling him off. It felt bizarre to be serviced by two people at once in such a fashion, let alone two beautiful and naked women he would soon be having 'relations' with, but he stood as still as possible, wincing at the thought of his member pointing straight at Altina. Both girls worked their way down his torso, Micaiah getting to the base of his spine before Altina got to his navel. She let the end of her towel fall to the floor and rested her knees on it, using the rest to fondle his ass. Spotting her do so from around him, Altina let out a soft 'Huh' and did the same, though she instead curled the other end of her towel around his dick and started twisting it. Kiran bit his lip as she 'dried' it for a few seconds more, then moved to his thighs, followed by Micaiah a second later. Altina got to his feet first and watched Micaiah work her way down the back his shins for a moment before...

"!"

She took Kiran's dick into her mouth. Just like that. He looked down. One second she was watching Micaiah work with a faint smile on her lips, the other those same lips were pressed against his pelvis. He let out a low gasp that drew Micaiah's attention. He saw her still from the corner of his eyes, then giggle as she too let her towel fall to the ground and stood up.

"My, you really are curious, aren't you Altina?"

Altina didn't answer. She just slid her moist lips up his length until they pressed against his tip, then slid over them again, this time letting her tongue drag against his underside. He hissed and Micaiah giggled again.

"She's good, is she? But I wonder if she's as good as me?"

She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck once more, this time crossing them over his right shoulder. He squeezed her ass once more before pulling her towards him, using his right hand to palm her pussy. She moaned into his mouth and he pulled back just enough to whisper -

"Oh, you're wetter than usual...is Altina turning you on?"

"I suspect you're hotter than normal too, Kiran."

He chuckled at that and they kissed again, though this time Micaiah moaned into his mouth as he shoved his middle finger inside her all in one go. He felt a healthy dose of friction but it still went smoother than it usually did: she really was turned on by the circumstances. He thrust into her a few times, then pulled her rump further towards him so he could wrap his left hand around her hips and resume finger fucking her with his other middle finger, instead placing his right hand on Altina's head as she started bobbing faster and faster. His fingers slipped into her purple tresses and stroked her scalp, letting Micaiah's juices rub themselves onto her silky strands as she worked. Micaiah's arms tensed, then unravelled so she could claw his shoulder and back instead, pulling back from their kiss to moan into the night sky, louder and louder. Her nails' grip tightened but he continued thrusting his finger into her, even inserting a second. She moaned louder still as he continued pumping her, until her legs began to tremble around him before squeezing his hand flat. She pressed her forehead to his nearest shoulder before letting out a third moan, louder than the others. Her entire body shuddered before sagging, her fluids pouring out of her core and into his palm. He gave her a smug look as she finally looked at him again and she returned it, the two kissing for a moment before facing Altina who continued to bob up and down on him. He'd been distracting himself with Micaiah, but now that it wasn't an option he couldn't resist taking in the sight of this muscular, sexy woman working him so expertly. His own hand clenched this time, digging into her scalp once more. Micaiah noticed and kissed his cheek. Her legs still shaking, she leaned against him and brought his other hand out of her slit - hissing as she did so - and up to her breast, at which point he regained his senses and cupped it. The two kissed again, deeper this time...at which point Altina took him to his own limit.

He let out a low gasp into Micaiah's mouth and grabbed the back of Altina's head, pumping into her over and over and over until her came, firing wave after wave of seed into her mouth. She continued bobbing, riding out his orgasm until he came to a stop, breaking away from his lip lock in time to see Altina raise her head and open her mouth, a large puddle of cum obscuring her tongue even as thick streams trailed down her chin. She swallowed and Kiran couldn't help but wonder if she was exaggerating the motion as he imagined his seed travel down her neck, past those firm, firm breasts...

Micaiah sank to her knees, holding one of her ancestor's shoulders for balance. At first Kiran thought she was still reeling from her own orgasm, but the thought was dismissed at once as she instead leaned towards Altina, sticking out her tongue and trailing it up her chin with one large lick of his excess seed, her tongue also dragging over her lips. Altina stared at her as Micaiah swallowed the white fluid...and stared back.

As if transfixed, both women leaned forward and their lips met. Both closed their eyes as they kissed. Even from his standing position he could tell how tentative it was, with both of their bodies remaining tense, their heads only bobbing ever so slightly towards one another...

But by the Gods was it hot!

He ran a hand each through each of their locks as they kissed, taking in just how different their builds were: one toned and muscular, the other slim and delicate... the two women parted for air as he massaged the backs of their heads and looked at each other, a trail of saliva still connecting their lips, before they giggled in unison - the two sounds near identical despite the vastness of their physical disparities. Altina stood up, letting Kiran's hand slide down her back and bounce off her ass as she went, then helped Micaiah to her feet.

"Now which of us should sample our lover first, I wonder..." asked the taller of the two. Micaiah widened her smile for a moment as she leaned against him.

"You're the newcomer to our little arrangement, it's only right that it's you. Isn't it, Kiran?" She turned to him and the Summoner nodded. Altina beamed.

"Ah, wonderful. I must admit I'm feeling quite impatient. Now, shall we?" Her smile turned sly as she turned away from them, taking a hand of each in hers and led them forward. Kiran tried to stop himself from ogling her ass as it swayed from side to side, but when he turned away saw Micaiah's eyes glued to it. He smiled, a weight off his shoulders and scanned the rest of the swordswoman's toned back.

 _She's so_ defined _..._

She led them to one of the makeshift beds and let go of their hands, turning around to place hers on Kiran's chest as she leaned into him. He kissed her, pressing her large breasts into his chest and running his hands down her muscled back to cup her firm lower cheeks. He sensed Micaiah close by before feeling her nipples brush his arm ever so slightly, making his hairs stand on end. He and Altina pulled back for breath, at which point Micaiah pecked his lips, then kissed her. Altina wrapped one of her arms around the newcomer and their kiss deepened. She opened her mouth to poke her tongue out and Micaiah accepted it, wrapping both her arms around her as their tongues wrestled. Kiran yet again tried to keep his erection in check, only for Altina to blindly trail a hand down his torso and take it into her hand once more. She gave it a few quick tugs before parting from her descendant and turning to him.

"Now, if you would follow me, Kiran..."

She led him by the dick - literally - to one of the beds, upon which she laid on her back. He pressed his hands down on either side of her head and climbed atop her, then finally _finally_ ran his hands over her large chest. She sighed with a lazy smile. He wanted to take his time, but didn't want to keep Micaiah waiting, so instead held her hips firm and pressed his tip to her entrance. She beamed, then beamed again as Micaiah took the opportunity to replace his hands at Altina's chest with her own. Kiran smiled at the sight: this was going to be a very interesting night.

He eased himself in slowly. Altina's pent up lust manifested in an already well lubricated core, into which he slid halfway without even trying. She let out a moan in her deep voice, a sound Micaiah rewarded by squeezing both of her breasts in unison, eliciting a softer moan. Kiran placed a hand on Micaiah's slim back for support and the other beside the older woman as he bent over slightly and forced himself the rest of the way inside her, forcing a low, long groan out of her as he continued to sink further and further into her. She reached up and grabbed both his and Micaiah's backs, clawing their softer skin as he went until finally digging her nails into them as he bumped his pelvis into hers. She let out a quiet scream at the sensation. Her hand at Micaiah's back spasmed. Then she hooked her wrist behind the other girl's neck and pulled her down, kissing her as Kiran pulled out and slammed back in, Micaiah still playing with one of Altina's breasts with the hand that could still reach her chest. Kiran pulled out and slammed into Altina once more, then again and again as the two girls continued to kiss, part for air, and kiss again. Micaiah's hand moved to Altina's other breast, this time pinching her nipple. Her body trembled at the new feeling, so much that Kiran could feel her core shake even as he pounded it. A few thrusts later her saw Altina drag her nails further, further, further down Micaiah's back and over her rump, eliciting a soft coo from the smaller figure, then attempt to raise it. Micaiah pulled away from her, both her mouth and Altina's glistening with saliva. Altina was panting, but still managed to speak through her rutting:

"I...I want to... _taste_ you, Micaiah..."

Micaiah blushed, but her eyes were so dark Kiran knew what her response would be - and just as he expected, she wordlessly stood up and turned around, then threw a leg over Altina and lowered herself onto her mouth facing him, her own mouth hanging open until her lower lips made contact with the other woman, at which point her entire frame seized up.

" _Ohh!_ "

She fell forward and Kiran caught her. She looked up at him and kissed him just like that, wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her back, holding her with one arm and holding Altina's hip with the other, continuing to pound her as best he could. Micaiah tilted her face against his and he opened an eye to see Altina reach up and grab Micaiah's rump with both hands, lashing at her core with her tongue as the silver-haired girl's body continued to spasm in his arms. He pulled back from Micaiah to let her breathe and she fell against his shoulder, moaning, one arm around his other as her right hand trailed down Altina's abs to stroke her breast with lazy, tired strokes - though Altina's whimpers with each told him her treatment was still effective. It was a new position for him, but he continued to pound Altina as best he could, now cupping Micaiah's right breast with one hand with the other keeping Altina steady...until he felt the purple-haired woman beneath him spasm. He saw her fingers turn into claws against Micaiah's soft cheeks and the girl in his arms moaned again, pressing her forehead into his collarbone as Altina's tongue continued to lash at her, her hips bouncing against his...and then she came. Kiran rode her like a bucking bronco as she orgasmed around him until he felt one splash of her juices too many and passed his own peak once more, thrusting into her pussy just as she slowed down. She moaned from the sudden strain on her body, the sound muffled by Micaiah's quim just like all the others, but this time Micaiah too spasmed. Knowing the signs, he held the silver-haired girl close but continued pounding her ancestor and she did the same to Altina's mouth. They kept bouncing on the older woman until, grunting in unison, they too came. Micaiah flooded Altina's mouth as he flooded her core, both of them continuing to bounce until they were reduced to flopping. Only they did they slow to a halt, their foreheads pressed together.

...nothing happened for a few moments. Then Micaiah and Kiran pushed each other apart and gave each other sweaty smiles. He pecked her lips and she giggled, then flinched and looked behind her.

"Ah..!" She was surprised, but Kiran could tell she was too drained to properly shout. "A - Altina! Your breath, it..." She clambered off of her, clumsily, and would have fallen to the rocky floor had he not caught her, still embedded as he was in the other woman who turned to her with a smile, her lower face smeared with the other's sticky fluids. "Thanks," Micaiah muttered to him before turning to the purple-haired figure again. "It...your breath tickled me!"

"I would hope that's not all I did," Altina pushed herself up onto her elbows, her breasts emphasized in her new position as she licked her lips, trailing wider and wider circles around her mouth with her tongue as if teasing her. "It would pain me to know that was all our companion's doing." She turned to him then. "You truly are blessed, Kiran."

He grinned and pulled out of her - slowly, wincing as he did so until just his head was inside her...pulling that out too only after a brief pause for strength. Despite everything his girth was still half erect as if it knew it still had more work to do. He sat at the very edge of the bed as Altina raised herself a bit at a time, groaning until she was sitting upright, her toes trailing against the floor, her core still dripping a mixture of their seed onto the towel beneath them.

"You're welcome," he smiled back, then motioned to his member, glancing at Micaiah who still stood upright albeit with her thighs pressed together and back slightly hunched. "You're next," he told her, then looked from one beauty to the other. "But who's going to get me ready, I wonder?"

"I wonder who indeed..." Smiling, Altina scooted over to him and placed her lips on his. He kissed her, taking in a mixture of her taste and Micaiah's desire as she placed a hand on his length and started to stroke him once more. He closed my eyes and heard Micaiah approach and drop to her knees, taking his length in her hand and stroking him in time with Altina before feeding him into her mouth instead, bobbing far enough to bump her lips against Altina's hand. He opened his eyes and pulled out of the kiss at this point to see a smirking Altina place her hand on Micaiah's head and press her down gently on him. He interlaced his fingers with hers on Micaiah's scalp, feeling her silver locks between his fingers as he leaned forward and kissed Altina's chin, the sides of her mouth...licking Micaiah's juices from her lips just as Micaiah had cleaned his. Altina looked surprised for a moment, then smiled. He placed a hand on her head too, but she was ahead of him in that regard, already twisting her body so she too could service him with her mouth, kissing his side as Micaiah slid down. Their lips met at a 90 degree angle and the latter's eyes opened wide. Altina's eyes, already open, narrowed with a smug smile that Micaiah returned, Kiran feeling her glee as it shaped her mouth around his girth.

Micaiah left his dick then and Altina followed suit so they could kiss once more. Kiran watched, entranced yet again as their kiss drew even more passionate than their last. This time they were forcing their faces together, their tongues dancing freely in each other's mouths and poking out of each other's cheeks...

Then as one they lowered their liplock, Micaiah leading ever so slightly, so that his dick forced them apart, letting their tongues trail down his left and right in unison. He shuddered. They opened their eyes and smiled around him, rubbing his skin as they widened their lips. Altina placed a hand at his base and licked him, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth in an exaggerated manner, letting its tip flick his as she reached his peak, a sparkle in her eyes. He shuddered once more as they made eye contact and yet again as Micaiah followed her ancestor's lead. It hadn't even occured to him that they were licking residue cum and quim until they each licked their lips. Altina lowered her head to suck his balls while Micaiah took his girth into her mouth again. All he could do was lean back and watch as they serviced him from tip to base, his member feeling more and more and more sensitive. He'd _never_ felt this before and by God was he addicted! Before he even knew it he was panting. Perhaps his balls were trembling, as Altina noticed first, pulling her lips away from the ball they'd been wrapped around to look at him with a smile. She patted Micaiah's shoulder, who also looked at him, her lips stretched wide against his pelvis. He'd almost laugh at how big it had opened were it not turning him on so much. She seemed to understand though and slid her lips back, dragging the flesh against his girth, her tongue moistening his underside until she peeled off of him with a soft pop, almost drowned out by the silent gasp that left him as she passed over his sensitive head, fully engorged as he knew it would be.

"Are you ready to treat Micaiah now, Kiran?" Altina asked.

He could only nod, though he forced himself to smile as he held a hand out to Micaiah who took it. He raised her up and she stood, but waved both hands at Altina when she tried to do the same.

"Um...actually, I just had an idea."

Altina put her legs back down, spreading them wide and exposing her still glistening core again. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to penetrate Micaiah, it would have been impossible for him to resist plunging into her again.

"What is it, Micaiah?" The purple-haired woman seemed to not have noticed her effect on him.

"We haven't really paid your body much attention tonight, so I was thinking..." Micaiah pressed her hands against Altina's shoulders and pushed the now-surprised swordswoman further up the bed and down until the back of her head touched the towel laid out beneath them - Kiran had to thank the proprietors for using extra large ones: there was no way it would have stayed put otherwise. Altina let herself relax as Micaiah grew closer and closer, finally pressing their lips together once more...

Though this time she also pressed her breasts into Altina's too. Kiran sucked in a breath as Micaiah threw one leg over the other woman, backing up so she could lie down atop her, their heads continuing to shift from side to side as they continued to kiss. Kiran had lost access to their breasts but gained access to two sets of pussy and ass instead. He placed his palms on both of Micaiah's cheeks and waited for them to pull apart, cheeks flushed with a trail of saliva still connecting them, snapping only when Micaiah turned to him.

"Does this affect you, Kiran?"

Yet again he was robbed of words and just smiled, shaking his head. She smiled back and kissed her ancestor once more as he pressed his tip into the folds of her snatch. She had orgasmed twice, yet she was still soaking wet and ready for him - though he couldn't complain for he too had cum twice and yet remained as hard as he'd ever been, his swollen head easily forcing its way through her lips and into her entrance. Even through the liplock he could hear her hiss and he tightened his grip on her rump as he pushed and pushed and pushed and forced his head inside her in one fell swoop.

After that it was only a matter of further invading Micaiah's insides. Given how hard he was, how wet she was, it was all too easy to sink halfway into her before the tightness of her walls slowed him down to a halt, her legs squeezing Altina's beneath her. He leaned into her slightly, sliding his hands to the level of their waists for support and saw the two women shake beneath him, rubbing their breasts and clits against each other's as they continued to kiss and gasp into each other's mouths. He leaned into Micaiah again, then a bit more and a bit more, until...

"Ah..."

" _Ah...Kiran!_ "

He bottomed out inside her. He let out a low gasp at the sensation of not just feeling her plump rear against his hips but Altina's against his thighs. He bent down just a little more to kiss Micaiah's shoulder and she shuddered, releasing Altina's lips to moan his name once more. Smirking, he ran his hands up her slender waist and cupped her breasts, feeling Altina's on the backs of his fingers as he squeezed Micaiah's. Then he slid his hands out from beneath them and flipped them over, now grasping Altina's firmer, meatier pair. This time he heard her moan in the mass of limbs beneath him. Using her as his new support - she wouldn't mind, right? - he pulled until he was halfway out of Micaiah, then shunted inside her. She moaned, her breasts pushing against the backs of his hands and through them Altina's mounds, causing the two of them to moan as well. He continued rutting inside her in this position, this tangle of lust that gave all of them pleasure from each of his movements. Micaiah's moans were already music to his ears, but Altina's added an extra layer of ecstasy he hadn't ever thought possible as he continued and continued to pound both women in unison. Altina's hands, that had until now been wrapped around Micaiah's back latched onto his, barely able to hold onto his sides from around her and despite his own sharp movements. God this was so _surreal!_

He kept pumping both women, gritting his teeth until he heard Altina moan into Micaiah's mouth. Through Micaiah's body he felt Altina's shudder. Their lips came undone as Altina screamed into the night sky and shuddered even further and further...and then she froze.

But right before she did, she jerked once more, her legs twitching inward ever so slightly...and like a falling domino this set Micaiah shivering. As Altina orgasmed beneath us, Micaiah started spasming. She buried her head in Altina's shoulder as he watched her ancestor's mind dissolve into pure bliss...then felt Micaiah's bliss flood out around him and in turn set him off. He grit his teeth once more, fucking Micaiah as hard as he could through her orgasm as she continued to moan and rub her naked body against Altina's...and just as her orgasm slowed his erupted. Sperm fired out of him for the third time that night and for the second time into a waiting woman. He continued pounding, trying his hardest to give direction to his body's wild flailing as he spilled more and more and more of his seed into Micaiah, feeling the excess gush out of her and down their legs. He looked down and saw globules of sperm and quim pool on Altina's snatch, the sight making him pound the former even more and more and more and...

Finally, even his libido gave out and he slowed to a halt, barely stopping himself from falling flat on the women beneath him. He placed a sweaty hand on Micaiah's equally sweaty back and pulled his hips back slowly...slowly...whatever lust had kept him fully erect for three near-consecutive orgasms had extracted an equal price, making his member feel more sensitive than he'd ever remembered, making him hiss and bite his lip to keep himself from yelling as he pulled his still partially-engorged head out of her sacred place. Micaiah meanwhile had collapsed atop Altina and stayed there until the stronger woman chuckled and pushed her by the shoulders, acting out the exact reverse of how they'd ended in that position by raising her to a sitting position - he placed a hand against the small of her back to stop her falling backwards and sat behind her, his erection resting on the towel alongside them. Altina sat up too and they waited a few seconds for Micaiah to come to her senses. It occured to Kiran that both during sex and right now the trio formed a very strange sandwich.

Altina spoke first.

"What a...unique experience," she laughed. Sweat glistened against her creamy white skin, emphasizing her musculature - particularly around her shoulders and abs - but she wasn't sweating nearly as much as the others. Which made sense, said the corner of Kiran's brain that had regained rational thought: not only had she only orgasmed twice compared to their three apiece, she had trained to wield both Alondite and Ragnell, two blades so powerful even "the mighty Ike" could only wield one. She continued talking, which snapped him back to his senses. "And how often do you two say you have these little... _trysts_?"

Micaiah's face was already pink from the rutting but turned a shade darker. "Well...we don't have a schedule I'm afraid. We just...find times where we're both free. To be honest it's been so long since our last 'encounter' that I was starting to get a bit...well..."

"Restless," Kiran finished, leaning over Micaiah's shoulder to kiss her neck. She shuddered and grit her teeth but couldn't contain her giggle. Her hips twitched when she felt his tip against the edge of her crack, but showed no sign of it beyond a second, shorter giggle. Kiran understood that she'd felt him of course.

"Ah, how I pity you..." Altina scooted closer to them, now sitting atop the puddle of quim that had been pooling in front of her. She adjusted her legs at the touch of her own now-cool essence against her rear. "Well...would you two get more of these opportunities if we were to become...combat partners, Micaiah?"

"Oh?" Micaiah spoke but both looked at her in surprise.

"Well, we both have completely opposite combat styles I feel would compliment each other quite nicely. And Kiran would merely have to say he wanted to watch us work and...well, he'd certainly watch us _work_ , alright..." she ran her hand up the side of Micaiah's stomach, letting her fingers bump against her nipple one after another before cupping her cheek. The mage shuddered, partly from the contact and partly from the other woman's intense gaze. "And even if he can't accompany us...I certainly wouldn't mind an opportunity to get to know my descendant better." Her expression turned sly. She turned her gaze to the man sitting behind her. "The same to you. While I eagerly await the next time we can all do this together, I certainly wouldn't mind a chance or seven to know you better one-to-one either. Who knows, you may even be Micaiah's ancestor in the end," she winked. It was his turn to blush, but he couldn't help smile at the same time.

"I'm willing to take that bet," he turned to Micaiah, her lips barely an inch from his own as she faced him. "What about you?"

She giggled and pecked his lips, then turned to Altina. She leaned forward, no doubt in an attempt to share the love, but Altina had already moved forward once more, now almost as close to her as Kiran was. The two also shared a brief kiss before Micaiah smiled at each of them in turn.

"Well, I've already made love to one of my ancestors, I see no harm in loving another. Or in sharing my current lover with my ancestor, as the case may be." She pulled Kiran's head slightly past her and again her partner understood, kissing Altina for her viewing pleasure. They drew apart after a second, one final strand of saliva connecting their smiles as Micaiah continued. "I look forward to continuing this arrangement with the both of you. Don't you two feel the same?"

Of course they did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever threesome! My first was an Eirika/ Ephraim/ Lyon one several years ago but this is my first FFM one. u/mysecretwhataccount wanted an encounter where everyone was keeping themselves 'busy' as much as possible so I had to experiment with this one, but I liked the end result: I hope you do too! As always, please let me know what you thought of it and again, please check out my tumblr page for more information if you have a request of your own or [click this link right here!](https://childsupervision.tumblr.com/post/636846825190686720/nsfw-fanfiction-commissions)
> 
> Also, what were the odds that an Altina alt was revealed on the day I released this? Weird how they made her hotter than ever while also making her babysit her other descendant.


End file.
